


Reading Between the Lines

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A sense of belonging, F/F, Fluff, the massive amounts of denial that comes with the realization that you’re into idiots, the realization that you’re into idiots, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: It sounded like a good idea in her head, on paper though perhaps this book club was more complicated than she thought...or on second thought maybe this isn’t so bad at all.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Reading Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Though both are present there is little to no dialogue in this fic. A vast majority of it is comprised of thoughts and actions.

Okay maybe ‘difficult’ wasn’t the right word here. It’s been rather easy considering all they’ve done is sit quietly and read. In Amity’s hideout, of course, can’t risk being stumbled upon and mocked mercilessly.   
  
Although, aren’t the ones most likely to do so are the ones who know already know about this hideout? Nah she’s probably thinking too hard on it. Anyway back to the very important matter at hand. Amity has yet to say a single word to her since entering the hideout to officially start the club and it was driving Luz mad.   
  
Part of Luz’s excitement and the reason she wanted to start this club was the opportunity to hear the usually withdrawn girl’s thoughts and opinions on a series they both loved so much. After all it wasn’t just any girl, it was Amity. Smart, passionate, observant, perfect Amity who was half sitting half sinking into the large beanbag chair and still managing to look elegant while holding a book (The Good Witch Azura One for they agreed to start at the beginning. Though one could argue there are many beginnings.) with one hand. 

It was an elegance that, to Luz, only Amity could manage and she could never hope to replicate in her life. She suspected it was like being cool, just something that came when you didn’t try. Well she didn’t try a lot and still managed to look like a dying animal most of the time, and a dweeb the rest of it. Just like now, sitting in a similar beanbag chair across from Amity, slumped and with a book held in both her hands. With the way she kept slowly sinking further she was sure the chair would eventually swallow her whole. 

How did Amity do it? Luz once again focused her attention on the girl before her while trying not to be too obvious. Not that she needed to try hard, the witch in question was fully engrossed in the book. Though her lips kept a thin line and her eyes remained as sharp and attentive as ever so Luz couldn’t even be sure if she was enjoying...wait. 

It was so small and happened so quickly that it would be easy to miss but Luz swore she could see the corner of Amity’s lip curl up just slightly as her eyes conveyed the smallest hint of amusement though it was gone as quickly as it came. 

Amity wasn’t like Luz in that she doesn’t react the way Luz does (with overbearing excitement) to almost everything. The Latina could only recall one time that she saw Amity let loose and it was just a quick giggle that lasted all of five seconds before the seriousness came back (to be fair it was a rather serious situation). The witch was calm and showed her emotions in small subtle ways that can be spotted if one just looked hard enough. In fact there it was again, only this time her nose wrinkled just the tiniest bit. 

The third time it happened the tips of her ears wiggled slightly instead. A practice Luz thought was rather adorable. Soon enough Luz became so engrossed in waiting for these reactions that she forgot about reading entirely. Which was a really big deal considering The Good Witch Azura was her favorite thing to read. Although she was almost willing to call it her second favorite. Finding something else she enjoyed reading just as much.   
  


~~Amity POV~~ 

She had just finished reading the 15th chapter, in record time if she may add, when she happened to look away from her book. Only instead of finding her companion reading and completely engrossed in the world of fiction, as she had expected though Luz proved to be rather surprising when it came to expectations, Amity had caught her staring with the book opened to chapter 8 and completely forgotten on her lap. 

”Um?” Yes, even Amity with her infinite knowledge can be at a loss for words sometimes. Though it seemed enough to break the human out of her stupor. Hurrying to pick up the book and hide her face behind it.   
  


“Oh uh hey, Amity, I just um got a little distracted.” A nervous laugh followed.   
  


“I could see that.” Was all Amity could think to say before she remembered: “why were you staring at me?” Her first thought that came to mind was that she had something unsightly on her face and with a worried expression thought to remedy this by setting down the book on her desk and reaching for the small hand mirror she kept there. 

Luz, looking over her book, quickly caught this and just as quickly sought to reassure her. “You look fine!” Perhaps a little more forcefully than she intended for Amity stopped mid reaching and turned to her with a surprise expression. 

“Ehehe there’s nothing on your face. It’s as perfect as it always is.”   
  
Both pairs of eyes went wide at this and Amity had to look away while Luz once again hid behind her book.

Perfect? The witch took pride in her ability to rationalize and understand everything the world could throw at her but she couldn’t for the life of her rationalize or understand anything that was going on at this moment. Not about why Luz would say that or even why she was reacting the way she was now, with her chest slightly aching and her face feeling warm. The only thing she could understand, though not the why behind it, was that she was happy to hear the human say that. To hear Luz say that.

Speaking of Luz, Amity chanced a glance after getting her body back under control and the latina looked to be mentally chastising herself. Probably from the thought that she upset her. If there was one thing Luz hated it was upsetting people. Even someone like Amity could see that Luz went out of her way to help people just to make them happy. A quality she rather admired of the human girl, not that she would ever admit it. Why was she thinking this deeply about it anyway. 

“You didn’t upset me, don’t worry about it.” The witch finally said, steeling herself back into her usual facade but not before saying a quiet, but loud enough for the other to hear, “Thank you.” 

~~Luz POV~~

Those two little words were just enough to make her stop beating herself up and look at Amity, her book forgotten. A feeling of soft astonishment took over as she noticed the faintest trace of red on the girls cheeks and tips of her ears.

Like everything else it was subtle and would have been so easy to miss if Luz hadn’t spent the time reading the other girl and learning her habits. 

With a great big smile that could brighten up even the darkest night Luz was sure now. The Good Witch Azura would just have to deal with being second and this book club was the best idea she ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s simple and very short but I wanted to do something nice for Lumity week. Hopefully people enjoy it.


End file.
